Rain's Truth: Original
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Izuri Kiro, a misfit and one of the most popular kids in Konoha, but seems to be friends with only a few people. For better info...read the info. Warning...there is a lot of Japanese mixed into this.
1. Info

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 0- Info**

Izuri Kiro is tall, with waist length black hair, and green eyes. Has very boyish features, and so was mistaken for a guy as a kid (also has a guy's name), so conceals her oversized chest with tight wrappings and loose clothes. Mostly wears black shirts and loose black shorts. Also keeps right hand and left ankle wrapped (For support, two of her best techniques put a lot of strain on her wrist and ankle). After her secret is uncovered, wears more revealing halter tops and short shorts. After the Chunin exam, gains the abilities of Orochimaru's curse mark, mastering the second form easily and increasing her strength by ten. The second form is similar to Tayuya, only there are only two horns instead of three.

She specializes in earth style and water style (the Izuri clan is similar to Senju), also Wood style, though she tries not to use that unless in a desperate situation. Is also pretty good with genjutsu, though she pretends not to be. Is ten times as strong as she appears, and holds back most of the time when training. Is able to use an ocular ability similar to the Byakugan, but even more rare than Rinnegan. She can see sound waves, chakra, and other forms of energy. There is no change in her facial features or eyes when she is using this, so no one knows that she is using it. She can also cast genjutsu with eye contact. Basically, in this sense, her ocular jutsu is similar to both sharingan and Byakugan.

At six, she was chased away from her home village of Amegakure when she accidentally killed her clan (See explanation to Sasuke in chapter four), was found in the woods by Itachi and a member of the Hyuuga clan, and taken to live with the Hyuuga. Because they thought she was a boy, she stays in the same room as Neji. Now, she is twelve, her birthday falling on July fourth.


	2. Mistaken

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 1- Mistaken**

"You're not getting away!"

"Stupid idiot! Get back here!" Shit, I'm going to get caught at this rate!

"Get away!" I shriek and lift the ground behind me with a jutsu, to try to slow down the guys chasing me. The border! I smile and push myself faster. Once I'm inside the Land of Fire, they can't do anything. I get past the border and stop to catch my breath. They've stopped chasing me, which means I'm safe for now.

"I wonder why those guys were chasing that little boy. He looked about six. Isn't your little brother about that age now?"

"How cruel. They were Amegakure, so I understand though. I wonder where the kid disappeared to." Who are they? I look around the tree and spot two guys with Hitai-ate on. Dang! I'm stuck. They think I'm a boy?! That's so stupid.

"Hey, I think I see someone." One of them is staring straight ahead, there's a family crest on his shoulder. I can see it.

"In your blind spot, Hyuuga?"

"I can see a shoulder. The rest of the person is in my blind spot, yes." The strange flame on his shoulder that must be the Hyuuga crest! I'm dead if they figure out why I'm here. I look at my hand. I'm perfectly healed. Did that happen while I was…? The other guy has a crest on his back, a strange circle with a line underneath, in two colors.

"Come out, we've spotted you." The second guy turns and I see that his eyes are red. Is that the sharingan?! I'm really dead. Up against two of the famous clans, I'm seriously dead now. Though it would be fitting for what I just did. The reason for my flight. I take a deep breath and step out from behind the tree.

"What's wrong, kid? Why were those guys chasing you?" I can't find my voice.

"Hey, Uchiha, you're scaring him." I want to say that I'm a girl, but I'm terrified.

"Sorry. Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Hey, you must be tired from running from those guys. Uchiha, you finish the patrol, I'll take this guy to the village to rest." The one with sharingan, Uchiha, nods and the other picks me up. "That was a pretty strong jutsu you used back there. You okay?" I nod and the guy smiles. "Can you talk?"

I nod. "You must be really scared then, if you can't say anything." I nod again. He's really nice. I look up when he stops walking. We're at a village. "Hey, I'll take you to my place so you can rest. Later, you can talk to us about what happened. Okay?" I smile and nod, touching my chin and then putting my hand out flat. The sign for thank you. He laughs. "Hyuuga Hiro desu, by the way." I nod and he stops in front of a fence.

"Hiro-kun! You're home early."

"Ririn-san, please get Hiyashi-sama. I need to speak with him."

"About that kid on your back?" He nods and the girl runs off.

"Hiyashi-sama ha dare?"

"Oh, you found your voice. He's the head of my clan. Uchiha will talk to the head of his family and then we'll speak with the Hokage about your living arrangements here." I nod and he goes inside a small house. He sets me down and I stare at the boy across the room. He stares back at me.

"Who are you?" He's kind of scary.

"I-Izu-Izuri Ki-Kiro…desu." I even have a boy's name. Figures. Maybe my parents couldn't think that I was a girl when they named me.

"Neji-kun, you're only scaring Kiro-kun even more. He's had a rough day."

*Six years later*

"Oy! Kiro-kun, you'll be late for class."

"Go away, Neji-kun. Let me sleep." I really could care less about classes. The blanket shifts as Neji pulls it off of my feet. I move my feet out of the way just before he starts tickling my toes and get up. "Asshole." He shrugs and leaves the room. I frown and get dressed, pausing when I notice that I have to tighten the wrapping around my chest.

It's almost like every day I get bigger. I'm surprised that Neji hasn't noticed yet that I'm really a girl. I've always been boyish, and I never got up the courage to tell anyone that I was a girl, so I just started making sure I kept up that appearance when I started growing. It sucks that I still have a boyish figure though. On the bright side of it, if I were required to go somewhere in disguise, I wouldn't have a problem with it. I look at the Hitai-ate on my bedside table and remember what today is.

This is the day I'm officially a ninja of Konoha. It's been a while since I've had an attack, but…if I'm careful I won't have to worry about bleeding. I clench my fist and put my Hitai-ate on my forehead. I tighten my hair and leave the house. I've stayed with the Hyuuga since that time, when I was six. I was very surprised when Hiro-kun said that Itachi, the guy who had helped find me and bring me to safety in this village, slaughtered his entire clan. It wasn't like what happened to me though, so I can't understand why he would do that. I shake my head at the memory and break into a run

I get to the school and sit beside Uchiha. He's the same as me, in the lack of a family. He's still lucky though. He doesn't have to live every day knowing that he was responsible for the deaths of his family members, knowing that if he gets hurt even slightly he could do the same thing again.

"Excuse me." Oh, Haruno-san.

"You want here?" She nods and smiles. I roll my eyes and stay in my seat. "Sorry, but I got here first." Haruno-san glares at me. "Got something you wanna say? Big forehead-chan." Her glare intensifies and she pulls her hand back to punch me. I block her fist just before it connects with my face. "That. Would be a bad idea, unless you have a death wish." She swallows and backs up, taking the seat between me and Uzumaki. I face forward and lean on my hands. Uzumaki is glaring at both me and Uchiha. I guess he has a good reason to though, he's such a loser that he barely managed to pass.

Uchiha and I have had top grades since the beginning and all of the girls in the class either want to date me or him. Ah, if only they knew I was a girl. They'd all feel really horrible for trying to flirt with me for the past six years. It's pretty sad, the entire six years I've been here, I've been looked at as a very cute boy, but no one even has the slightest idea that I'm really a girl. I look up when I hear tapping on the table. "Buzz off."

"Naruto you jerk! Leave Kiro-kun alone!" Oh, so Haruno-san likes me too? Isn't that strange. All of them are freaking idiots.

"What do you want, dunce?" He glares at me, I glare right back. "Shoo." He slips and trips forward, landing on top of me in a heap on the floor, lips locked. Strange. It takes a moment before he reacts, jumping up and gagging. I sit up and hit him square in the face. "Bakayaro! What were you trying to do, freaking homo!"

"Naruto. You make me sick." He's in trouble. The girls that like me pound him and go to their seats. I get back in my seat and stare ahead. Iruka-sensei goes into a spill about being ninja now and all that good stuff. I've heard it all before.

"We will begin by dividing you into three and four man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments." Perfect, teams like that will be over tasked, especially if there's four members besides the instructor. "I made the cells so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

"What?!" He goes through the list. So far, my name hasn't been called.

"Next, Cell number seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

"Yes!"

"Damn." I almost laugh.

"Izuri Kiro…" Damn. The tides beside me switch, with Haruno-san excited, but slightly afraid, and Uzumaki bummed. "Soshite. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Chanaro!"

"Double damn. Iruka-sensei! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent Shinobi like myself with those two losers?!"

"Of the twenty eight of you, Sasuke and Kiro have the best grades, Naruto. You would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your strengths. That's why you ended up together!"

"Hm. Just don't drag me down, dunce."

"What did you call me?!"

"Knock it off Naruto!" I sigh and put my head down. This is going to be such a nuisance. I want to be able to get this over with.

"Okay everyone. I'll be introducing your senior instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Everyone leaves the room. I go to a room high up so I can see the village out the window. I lean against the window sill and stare outside.


	3. Exposed

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 2- Exposed**

I touch my lips slightly. That feeling earlier…what was it? I've never been kissed before. Even accidentally. I sigh and look down at a commotion. Uchiha? He disappears through the window and the window closes.

"Huh? What's going on down there?" I almost jump out the window to investigate, but he comes back out after a minute. I sigh and close the window. Time for a bit of investigating. I open my bag and pull out a spare outfit, this one is actually my 'disguise'. A knee length, halter style, one sleeved, low back, dress. I lock the door and change into it, unwrapping my chest and exhaling.

I have to keep that wrap on all the time to keep Neji from seeing, since we stay in the same room. It feels nice to take a break from being confined like that. I put on the dress and straighten out the sleeve. I take off my Hitai-ate and pull my hair down. There's no mistaking me for the usual me like this. I put my regular clothes in my bag and leave the room through the halls. I get down to that room and knock on the door.

No answer. Strange. I open the door, it's not locked. Uchiha is tied up and his mouth is taped shut. "What happened?" I pull the tape off of his mouth and untie the rope.

"Naruto…who are you?" I touch the back of my head and smile.

"Well…"

"Izuri?" Damn, he figured me out.

"Yea."

"Since when are you a girl?" I sigh.

"Since I was born, baka."

"How come you always act like a guy?" I roll my eyes.

"What did Uzumaki do?"

"The obvious." I nod slowly.

"Any idea what he's up to?"

"Not a clue. But I'm pretty pissed. Hey, did you cut yourself on something?"

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding." My eyes widen and I snap them shut.

"Where?"

"On your hand. What's wrong with you?"

"Which hand? And you really don't want to know what's wrong with me."

"Your right hand. Seriously, what's wrong? You can open your eyes."

"Is the blood gone?"

"No." He takes my hand.

"Then I can't open my eyes. Get rid of it."

"The blood?" I nod and he brushes my fingers with his. "There. What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" I open my eyes and watch him.

"Can I trust you?"

"What kind of question is that?" He pauses, realizing that it was his brother that helped find me and bring me here. I trusted Itachi with my life several times within that first year. Then he betrayed everyone by killing his family. He lied to everyone, including me. "Look, I'm nothing like him." I nod.

"I know that. But still. Even the Hokage doesn't know this. If I tell you, and you betray me…I'll have to kill you." He nods, understanding.

"You can trust me." I smile.

"Okay. But this isn't the time. For now, if I see my own blood, and someone touches me, most likely, at least that person will die." Now he's terrified.

"Why did you change clothes?"

"I was going to find and talk to Uzumaki. Since he obviously dislikes me, I figured that if I approached him like this, he'd be more inclined to talk."

"You're devious. But at this point, by the time you find him, you won't have time for much of a conversation before we have to be back to meet our new sensei." I nod.

"I know. Um, we can talk later. Anno…" Dinner is at six, and the Hyuuga get upset when I'm late for a meal. Depending on how long it takes… "After the new sensei dismisses us. As long as I can be back home by five forty-five."

"Why then?"

"Dinner's at six."

"The Hyuuga are real sticklers for punctuality, huh." I nod.

"I should get changed. I'll see you in the classroom, Uchiha."

"It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke, then. Ja ne." I leave the room and run back upstairs. Shit, I really shouldn't have wasted time talking to him. I quickly change and wrap up again. When I finish, I run outside for some fresh air.

"Recess is over, where's that jerk Naruto?"

"You're changing the subject again. Can't we get away from Naruto for one second? He always gets between us. It's because he was badly brought up." Huh? I duck behind the wall and watch. Sasuke has stopped walking and is looking over his shoulder at Haruno-san.

"You mean, because he never had any parents?"

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life." How can she say that? Having parents around is way better than being alone.

"Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents to nag at you all the time?"

"Kids without families always grow up selfish." She's crossed the line.

"That, and lonely."

"What?"

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare."

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"You make me sick." Sasuke leaves and she sits on the bench. I shake my head and go inside the school. I sit down behind a table and stare at the front of the room.


	4. Hatake Kakashi

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 3- Hatake Kakashi**

"What's taking so long? Iruka-sensei has even left."

"Hey! What are you up to Naruto?!" Uzumaki puts an eraser in the top of the door and jumps out of the chair.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!"

"Grow up! I want no part of it."

"No way could a superior Shinobi fall for such an obvious booby trap." Just then, the door slides open and a guy sticks his head directly under the falling eraser. He's such an…oh shit. I stare at the guy. That's…Hatake Kakashi! The Copy ninja of Konohagakure! I only heard about him in stories about the third ninja war and when my parents were teaching me about the Shinobi that were out there.

"Hm, how should I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say, I hate you." Harsh. Just because Uzumaki landed a trap against him.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"You know the usual, your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Help us out here, sensei. You go first; show us how it's done."

"That's right; after all, you're a complete stranger to us. A mystery."

"Oh, me? Hatake Kakashi desu. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business. But anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" He didn't really tell us anything but his name. Idiot. "Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right." I look around, he's talking to me.

"Me, right?" He nods and I sigh. "Izuri Kiro da. I don't see that it's really useful for anyone to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies. My dream, however, is to remove those who have betrayed me from the world."

"Meaning?"

"It's not important."

"Okay. Next."

"Uzumaki Naruto desu! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku ramen bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. And my dream is to become an even greater Shinobi than Hokage-sama! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next!"

"Uchiha Sasuke desu. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams', that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I've sworn to kill." He glances at me without actually moving his face. He's talking about his brother, Itachi. And he knows that I was talking about him as well when I said 'those who have betrayed me'.

"And finally, the young lady."

"Watashi ha Haruno Sakura desu. My favorite thing is…well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy…and that boy is…" She glances back and forth between me and Sasuke, this should be interesting, and she blushes. "Uh, let's move on to my dream…" Her blush deepens and I almost gag, knowing what she's thinking. I want to scream at her that she's acting like a lesbian, but I can't. The only person that knows my secret is, and will only ever be, Sasuke. "I hate…Naruto. My hobbies are…" She blushes again and keeps glancing at me and Sasuke.

"Enough. I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir! What will our duties be? Our first real Shinobi mission." Uzumaki snaps back from his depression at Haruno-san's comment about him.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it?"

"Survival exercises." What? We had plenty of that in school. The sky…I stare at the sky and ignore the prattle. I catch the important details; we're supposed to meet in the morning at the practice field at five. He dismisses us and I start walking. "Oy." I turn to face Kakashi.

"What?"

"You're from that clan right? The clan that was slaughtered in Amegakure six years ago by that kid."

"What would you know about things in Amegakure?"

"So you are. Just wondering." I nod and leave. Sasuke is waiting for me outside the building.

"So?"

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Yea, my place. Come on."


	5. Past

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 4- Past**

We walk silently to a corner of the village. There's a sign over the gate with the Uchiha clan seal on it. He leads me down the road to a house and opens the door. I follow him inside and look around. There isn't any decoration or anything, just a table in the middle of the front hall with a vase of flowers on top. There's a trace of chalk on the floor around the table.

"Anno…is that…?"

"The spot where my parents died." I lean against the wall and sigh. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Actually, I've been wondering since you came to the village. Where are you from?"

"Amegakure. My parents were great Shinobi there, the whole clan was, really."

"What happened to make you leave?"

"One day, Oka-san was training me with kunai and I cut my finger on one of the weapons. When I saw the blood…all I really remember was Oka-san taking my hand to clean the cut…I attacked her, I couldn't control my body at all. She retaliated; it's only the natural response to an attack. After that, I blacked out and when I woke up, I was covered in blood and every member of the clan was killed. I don't know if they came running to see what the commotion was and got caught up in it, or what. All I know is that I had barely managed to clean up and get away from the village to think when the ANBU started chasing me. I barely managed to cross the border when Hiro-kun and…"

"Oh." That's a sore spot for both of us, even mentioning Itachi.

"Anyways. After that, I was allowed to stay with Hiro-kun and the Hyuuga. But you already knew that."

"And they thought you were a guy?" I nod.

"I'm not sure why though! Actually, I can understand. Even when I was little, I acted more like a boy than a girl. The only ones that really remembered that I was a girl were my parents. And I don't think they were able to come up with any girl names when I was born. I had three brothers, so I could understand that they were upset to have a girl."

"So, Kiro is your real name?" I nod.

"Of course. I was six when I came. I wouldn't have come up with a fake name. If I had had the courage that day, I would have said outright that I was a girl."

"So why didn't you?"

"I was terrified. I didn't know what happened, I didn't know if it would happen again. I was afraid that the ANBU from Amegakure would come looking for me and tell everyone in Konoha what I did and that I would get turned in. And on top of it all, I was terrified of the guys that found me."

"Why?"

"Because, think about it. A six year old, running for your life, you get found by two guys that carry themselves the same as the ones chasing you. Wouldn't you be terrified too?"

"I guess." And on top of that, Neji-kun was…he still is, pretty scary. "But…you're not scared anymore. Right?" I nod.

"Anno, Sasuke. You're acting different. Is it because you know I'm a girl?"

"Yea, I guess." I laugh and look at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but…did he tell you…why?"

"He said it was to measure his capacity." I nod slowly. That would sound like Itachi. "Why?"

"Earlier…you said that you swore to kill someone. It's him right?" He nods.

"It's late…" I see the clock on the wall. It reads five forty-five.

"Shit! See you in the morning!" I run out and stop at the main road. Shit. I don't know how to get there from here. Maybe if I can quickly get to the academy from here, I can get home that way. I'm screwed! I start running towards the school and hang a right down a side road. I recognized the name of the road from passing it in the mornings. I get to the main road from there and turn right again. I just barely make it to the house in time for dinner.

"You were almost late, Kiro-kun. Hanging out with your new teammates?" I nod.

"Yea."

"What took you so long to get here, Kiro-kun?" I sigh and sit down at the table next to Neji.

"I got lost."

"Really? Where were you guys hanging out?"

"Over by the Uchiha place."

"Oh, how's Sasuke-kun doing?"

"Since when did you become friends with that guy?" I frown.

"If I'm just gonna get interrogated, I'm not gonna say anything. I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." I get up and go to my room. So annoying. Shower. I go into the bathroom and turn on the water. "Shit. I forgot my pajamas." I go back into the room and grab my pajamas off of my bed. I go back to the bathroom and lock the door. I strip and get in the shower. I run my hand through my hair and gasp when the door opens.

"Oy, Kiro-kun, I need the shampoo, are you done with it?"

"Oh, yea. Here." I reach back and hand Neji the shampoo.

"Why do you always lock the door?"

"Privacy. Get out!" The door closes and I sigh. That was close. It's a good thing I pulled the curtain closed. He would have seen…I blush and shake my head. I'm finished, so I turn off the water and grab a towel. I get out of the shower and gasp when the door flies open. I fumble to cover with the towel, but Neji just got an eyeful.

"Anno…" He blushes slightly and leaves the room. I slump to the floor and hit my head against the wall. Shit. I hurry and dry off. I quickly wrap up and get into my pajamas.

"Now he knows why I always take so long in the shower." I leave the bathroom and look around the room. Neji is sitting on his bed, covering his face. "Anno…Neji-kun…?"

"Question. Why did you lie about being a guy?"

"I didn't lie. You guys just assumed and I couldn't bring up the courage to say that I'm a girl. Please. Don't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I?" I look at the floor.

"I…don't want to get chased away from my home again."

"Oh. It's no problem. Oh, uh, Hiyashi-sama wanted to talk to you." I nod and leave the room. That's two people that discovered the truth today. And within eight hours too! I'm such a klutz today!

"You wanted to speak with me, Hiyashi-sama?"

"Oh, Kiro-kun, come in." I go into the study and wait for Hiyashi to say something. "It's been six years since you arrived." I nod. "And now you've graduated." I nod again. Where is he going with this? "I think it's high time you found a place of your own." I stare at Hiyashi.

"What?"

"As a graduate, and a Genin of Konoha, you can now be considered as an adult. And therefore, at the point when you need to strike out on your own." Strike out…? "You should start looking for a place to stay outside this compound. I'll be looking forward to seeing your results tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I cover my mouth. Not a good idea to raise your voice against Hiyashi-sama.

"Yes, it's short notice, but you should get a new place as soon as possible. Especially considering certain things." I nod and he waves a hand, dismissing me. I leave the room and lean against the wall. Well, this is certainly a turn of events. What 'certain things' though? I walk back to the room and sit on my bed.

"Something wrong? What did Hiyashi-sama want?" Looks like it's back to normal in this room, for now.

"He wants me to start looking for another place to stay."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." I smile and stare at the ceiling.

"He said that I'm 'at the point you need to strike out on your own.'"

"How long did he give you to find a place?"

"He wants to know my progress tomorrow."

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" I nod.

"My team…we're doing our first exercise together. It'll probably take all day." I could ask Sasuke! "I need to get some rest. I have to meet up with them at five." Neji nods and we both lay down. I wonder what he did with his team today. Probably train. That's what they usually do when they're not on missions.

"Hey, Kiro-kun?"

"What?" I look over at him. He's staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing. I'll make sure that you're up in time to get there."

"Thanks." I go to sleep.


	6. Test

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 5- Test**

"Good morning guys!"

"Kiro-kun, you're late."

"Sorry, I actually got lost on the way here. I took a wrong turn and couldn't find my way."

"That's a lame excuse." I shrug and sit down.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei say to bring all of our tools?" I smile and pull out a scroll.

"This is all I need."

"Really?!" I nod and set it on the ground. Mi. The scroll grows and I pick it up.

"It's a pain to carry it at this size. I've got all of my weapons sealed in this." I put my hands together again and it shrinks back down. It looks like I'm an hour late. And Kakashi hasn't gotten here yet? And I'm the only one with a reasonably small bag.

*An hour later*

"Good morning guys!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon. Here I have three small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch. Instead, you'll be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you." All of our stomachs growl. That explains why we couldn't eat beforehand. He explains more and Uzumaki goes into a frenzy about something. I'm not really paying attention.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"I'm getting kicked out of the Hyuuga place. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, I have an extra room you can stay in it. Why are you getting kicked out? Did they figure you out?"

"Neji did, but that was inevitable since we're roommates. But it's because I'm a Genin now."

"Well, if we fail this, we go back to school."

"Then I just can't fail then."

"What are you two whispering about?" We look up and I back up slightly.

"Nothing important. Are we gonna start this or not?"

"Right. You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you don't stand a chance."

"But that's so dangerous!"

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Must you talk so big, Uzumaki?"

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal." That pissed off Uzumaki. He pulls out a kunai and gets ready to attack Kakashi. Kakashi disappears and reappears behind him, stopping him from attacking. "Not so fast. I didn't say go. But at least you struck to kill. So it seems you've begun to respect me. Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like you four. Now. Ready, steady, go!" We all jump away from the spot and hide. I reach into my bag and pull out a bag of chips. I didn't eat last night, so I'm starving.

He has three bells…there are four of us. One will be tied to the stump no matter what happens. It appears as though Uzumaki is making his move. If I can catch Kakashi off guard…no. That will reveal my location and set me up for a trap. If I run in to help Uzumaki, no doubt we'll both fail. Perhaps…I look down at the clearing and gasp. Kakashi has his hands in the sign of Tora! That's a fire element seal usually. There's no way Uzumaki will survive that.

"Naruto! Get out of there! You'll be killed!" Haruno-san just gave her position away to warn Uzumaki. Idiot.

"1000 years of Death!" My eye twitches. That isn't really a technique! He just shoved chakra up Uzumaki's ass! That just gave me an idea. I move through the trees and locate Sasuke. I stop beside him.

"If we work together to get him down, we can probably get those bells."

"Huh?"

"Just listen. He's not letting his guard down. I've got a plan."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Wait here. When he lets his guard down, attack."

"But that would…"

"I'm not finished. The whole point is to give away your position. I'll be further into the trees setting a trap. Lead him to that spot and spring the trap. After that, one or both of us can probably fight him to get a bell."

"Good idea." I smile and run through the trees. This should be a good spot. I stop and summon one of my knife sets. I set the trap, careful to avoid getting cut. I still haven't figured out how I cut myself yesterday. Maybe it was when I was changing. I could have nicked my finger while I was taking that wrapping off. That must be what happened. I hear rustling in the bushes and hide. I smile when the trap is set off. Perfectly according to plan. That book he was reading. It's a perv book. A light flickers in my mind and I use transformation. It feels really weird using a jutsu to look like I should all the time.

"Shit." I take a deep breath and step out of the trees.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost." Kakashi stares at me, not recognizing me at all.

"Where are you trying to go?" Sasuke smirks, perfectly recognizing me from yesterday.

"Well, I'm not really sure…"

"Hold on just a second and I'll help you out." I nod.

"Thank you so much!" He turns around, completely off guard. I smile and release the technique. "Got you. Wood style! Binding Roots!" Before he can react, roots spring from the ground and twist around his legs. Sasuke takes the opportunity to attack with a fire technique.

"Where did he go?!" Kakashi managed to dodge that somehow. I scan the area.

"Sasuke, jump into a tree."

"Why?" I gather chakra into my fist and get ready to punch.

"If you don't want to get hurt, hurry." He nods and jumps just as I slam my fist into the ground, exposing Kakashi. "Found you." I put my hands together. "Earth style, trapping fissure." He's stuck. Suddenly, he disappears again and I look around. Behind me! I block his fist and swing around to retaliate. He blocks every hit and I almost manage to grab two bells. I get away and he disappears again.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. Unless he's…"

"Earth style. Headhunter jutsu!" A hand grabs my ankle and pulls both of us underground.

"Shit!"

"Under us again."

"You were right. Both of you are different." He walks off.

"Shit. How are we gonna catch up?"

"Hold on." I've already used a lot of chakra, but maybe I can do this. I close my eyes and start pushing chakra out of my entire body, slowly destroying the earth around my body.

"What are you…? Sakura." She screams and faints.

"What's up with her?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Got it!" I climb out of the hole and gather the last of my chakra into a punch to free Sasuke.

"Thanks." He climbs out of the ground and we both watch Haruno-san. She wakes up.

"Oy. You okay?" She looks back and forth between us and glomps Sasuke.

"Sakura-san…" She backs up and puts her hands in her lap.

"C'mon, we're running out of time."

"If we're out of time…maybe we should just give up? There's always next time…" We turn and glare at her.

"No way."

"I'm going ahead. I almost got those bells, next time we go at him, we can get them." I walk off and the timer goes off. Shit. I run to the stumps and see that Uzumaki is already tied up.


	7. Fail

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 6- Fail**

Haruno-san and Sasuke get there and we sit down, stomachs grumbling. Even though I ate those chips earlier, I'm still hungry!

"Oh my, listen to all the little stomachs growl. By the way, you four. I have an announcement, about this exercise. None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the academy." So does that mean we all passed? Even though no one got a bell?

"Yea! This rocks! It means all three of us…!"

"Are hopeless." What?! Sasuke grabs my shoulder suddenly, probably sensing the murderous intent in my glare. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi!"

"What do you mean give up?! Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells! But why the heck should we quit over that?!"

"Because, not one of you has what it takes." I grab Sasuke's shoulder, to stop him, but he gets up and attacks Kakashi anyways. Dust flies. "What you are is a group of spoiled brats." The dust clears, showing that Kakashi has pinned Sasuke to the ground with one foot on the back of his head.

"Don't step on Sasuke! Get off of him!"

"Are you trying to make fun of the Shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

"Excuse me?" I get up and lean on one of the stumps.

"Obviously not. Though it looks like you figured out part of it, Izuri. But you still missed the point of the exercise."

"It had a point?!"

"Of course. And that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

"But you haven't explained it to us."

"I don't believe this."

"Aw come on! Tell us already!"

"It's Teamwork." I look up when I hear running.

"Kiro-kun!"

"Neji-kun, what's up?" He motions for me to come over and I run to see what's going on.

"It's Hiro. Have you seen him?"

"No. I've been here all day. What happened?" Hiro is like an older brother to me.

"He's missing. Hiyashi-sama has half the clan out looking for him."

"Since when?"

"No one knows. We've been searching since dawn. He didn't show up for breakfast, and he wasn't in his room. Not even the ANBU know where he is. And he wasn't expected for any missions anytime soon."

"Once I'm dismissed here, I'll help look."

"What about your place?"

"I've made arrangements with Uchiha." Neji nods slowly.

"See you later then."

"Hey, you'll let me know if…"

"Yea. Everyone knows that you and he have been like brothers since you got here. Someone will let you know if something comes up."

"Thanks." Neji runs off and I shake my head. I can't let that distract me. But…Hiro-kun…I hope nothing bad happened to him. I walk back to the stumps and sit down. Kakashi has released Sasuke and disappeared. "What did I miss?"

"We have a second chance after lunch. And we're not allowed to give any food to Naruto." I nod slowly and pick up a bento.

"What did Neji want?" I stare at the bento.

"Hiro-kun is missing." Sasuke stares at me, knowing perfectly well who I'm talking about.

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Hiro. When…the Hyuuga took me in…he's practically my big brother. Neji wanted to know if I'd seen him around today."

"How long has he been missing?"

"He was at supper last night, but was gone this morning. Sometime in the night, I'd guess."

"Do you need to help look for him?"

"Not yet. So, we need to work together to get those bells right?" They nod. "Then here." I pick up a bite of food and shove it in Uzumaki's mouth.

"Kiro-kun! Sensei said not to give him any!"

"Haruno-san. Think about it. If we're working together from here on, if one is hungry, it will hinder all of us. At that point, there would be no point in even trying." Sasuke nods and holds up his bento.

"Here." Haruno-san debates for a moment before offering hers as well.

"Thanks." Something explodes behind me and I turn, dropping the lunch and reaching for my scroll.

"You…" Haruno-san flinches, Uzumaki almost screams, Sasuke grabs a kunai and gets on the defensive, and I enlarge my scroll, ready to use it. "Pass!"

"We pass? But why? You just said…"

"You four have just taken a giant step forward."

"How?"

"Up till now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say, like mindless little drones. A true Shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that." That makes sense. I remember Hiro telling me that once. "This exercise is now concluded. You all pass. That's all for today, Team 7. Your duties will commence tomorrow!!" Sasuke and Haruno-san pick up their bags and we all start walking.

"I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja, ninja, ninja!"

"Let's go home!"

"Hey guys! I'm still tied up here! Guys?!" We keep walking.

"Are you going to help look for him?" I nod.

"Yea. I'll see you around." I run off, searching.


	8. Moving

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 7- Moving**

I get to the river and look around. There's someone laying on the riverbank.

"Oy! What are you…?" I get closer and see the defining features. The flame on the sleeve, the Hitai-ate on his forehead. "Hiro-kun!" I run faster and shake him. "Hiro-kun! Daijobu desu ka?!" He doesn't stir. I check for a pulse, I'm about to freak out. There isn't a pulse! I go to pull the Hitai-ate off and pause. This will confirm it.

But I don't want to know if he's dead. I shake my head and pull it off. The mark on his forehead is gone. Shit. There's no one around. The trees rustle and I look back. One of the Hyuuga emerges from the trees and stares at me. "I found him!" My voice cracks and I resist crying.

"Hey! He's over here! Thanks, Kiro-kun." I nod and two more of the family emerge. They all slide down to the bank and pick up Hiro. They leave and I sit there, crying.

"I thought I'd find you here. Come on, you need to get your stuff." I look up and wipe my face.

"Neji-kun…"

"Hey, you're acting like a girl. You're a guy, remember? You can't just go around crying. Even if he was like family." I nod.

"Right. Thanks." I get up and we run to the house. I don't have much stuff, so it won't be a problem.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a few days, just until you can think straight." I nod and start stuffing my clothes in a bag. "Hey, what's your real name?"

"Kiro desu." I zip the bag and look through my bedside table.

"Really?" I nod and close the drawer. There's nothing in there.

"Yea, my parents were idiots, I think. At least, in the naming department. I guess I'll head out."

"Oh. Okay. Don't get lost." I shrug and pick up my bag.

"I won't. Thanks for putting up with me." He nods and I leave. I hope I don't get lost. I've only been over there once.

"Find a place already?"

"Hiyashi-sama! Um, yes, I have."

"Good." Hiyashi walks past me and I shiver. He's so cold most of the time. I shake my head and walk out of the compound. It's kind of depressing hanging around. Everyone I passed was working on funeral preparations. I sigh and start walking down the street. I stop abruptly. I think I turned the wrong way. Damn it! I'm always doing this! I look around, trying to figure out exactly where I am.

"Lost?" I nod and turn around.

"Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering. What about you?"

"Actually, I was headed over to Sasuke's place and got lost."

"You get lost a lot right?"

"Yea." He glares at me.

"That was a dirty trick this morning."

"Eh?!"

"Go back that way and turn left down the 'Sakura'. Then turn left at the main road."

"Um thanks." I run down the road. He's kind of scary. I find the road and turn, still running. I finally make it to the entrance of the Uchiha area and pause. I don't remember which house in there was Sasuke's. I feel really stupid.

"Hey. Any luck with the search?"

"Oh, Sasuke. Yea." I look at the ground.

"Oh. Who found him?"

"Me."

"Oh. Come on." Sasuke leads me to his house and I put my bag down. "Um, bathrooms down that hall…"

"I can figure it out. What are you nervous about?" There's no possible way he likes me.

"Nothing."

"Where can I put my stuff?"

"Oh, down the hall, second door." I nod and go to that room. There's a picture on the desk, turned over. I put my bag down and pick up the picture. Itachi…is this his team? From when he graduated? Hiro-kun is in this picture as well. I shake my head and turn the picture down again. I lock the door and change clothes. Since Sasuke knows that I'm a girl, I can be a girl around him.

"Ow." My finger…I stick my finger in my mouth immediately and hope it doesn't bleed too much. I pull my finger out of my mouth and examine it. Good, it's not bleeding anymore. I'm so clumsy. I put some clothes on and leave the room.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"What?"

"Pretending to be a guy. I mean, no offence but, you're huge."

"What's that supposed to mean? You've only known that I'm a girl for twenty four hours and you're already measuring with your eyes?!"

"No, I'm just saying. You'd have to keep something wrapped pretty tight to hide _that_." I roll my eyes and sit down. "Hey, do…do you like anyone?"

"Huh? Oh you mean like the way all those girls have been crushing on us since we started at academy?" He nods.

"Yea. I guess."

"You didn't notice them did you?"

"Not really." I laugh. "What?!"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm actually trying to cheer up quickly."

"Why?" I smile slightly and look at the ceiling.

"Hiro-kun was like a brother to me. And this afternoon…" I can't think about it.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Oh, here." He hands me a plate of food and sits down.

"Thanks. And…I don't think I like anyone like that…"

"You seemed pretty comfortable yesterday with Naruto. Even though you kept up your appearance and called him a homo."

"Eh?!" Did I?

"Yep."

"You're lying!"

"Oh come on, you know you like him."

"Keep it up Sasuke."

"Or what? You know, you're not very intimidating looking like that." I frown and punch him.

"What was that?"

"Damn, you're moody." I laugh and finish eating.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure I can find another place to stay."

"Like where? Sakura thinks you're a guy. And a pretty cute guy at that. She'll be trying to sneak into your room at night."

"Ewe! Shut up!"

"And Naruto would kill you before letting you stay with him. And I think Kakashi-sensei's even pretty pissed at you."

"Yea, he is."

"Because of that show you put on earlier. Was that your version of Naruto's 'sexy jutsu'?"

"No. And if I hadn't done that, he would have been impossible to fight."

"I wonder where he came up with that one thing he did to Naruto."

"All he did was shove chakra up Uzumaki's butt through the opening points in his fingers. It really wouldn't be that hard to do. If you had the right control of your chakra."

"It's still kind of weird. And I was sitting there thinking that he was going to use a fire technique." We both laugh and he finishes eating.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?" We get up and put the dishes in the sink.

"I think we're gonna be great friends."

"Yea." He looks troubled about something.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Thanks for your help earlier." I smile.

"No problem."


	9. Friends

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 8- Friends**

"No way! No thank you! Boring!" I sigh. Naruto is getting annoying. But yet, strangely attractive. I admire his spirit. We've only been doing menial missions for about a week now. I ignore the lectures and wait for the Hokage to give in. He does.

"Very well. Since you put it that way. I will permit you to attempt a C-rank task, usually preserved for Shinobi of the Chunin level. The protection of a certain individual."

"All right! Who is it?! Some great lord? A Daimyo?! A princess?"

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions right away. Please invite him in." The door opens and a guy with a bottle of sake walks in.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

"Huh? Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which one of us…?" Sasuke, Sakura, and I step closer together and Naruto realizes that he's the shortest out of the four of us. "I'll kill him!"

"Now, now, no killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"He looks like a total ass."

"You're right." The old man introduces himself, embellishing every detail.

"We'll meet at the gate in thirty minutes." We nod and head out to pack. Sasuke and I pause in the front room of the house.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having trouble breathing earlier."

"I'm fine. No worries."

"You looked kind of upset when the old man was talking."

"He was drunk. And on top of that…"

"You like Naruto."

"No I don't!" Sasuke laughs and starts walking to his room.

"You do! Just wait till he figures that one out. It should be funny since he thinks you're a guy."

"Shut up Sasuke!" I run after him and he disappears in his room. "Loser!" I stick out my tongue and go to my room to pack some clothes for the trip. This wrapping is really tight. I was having trouble breathing earlier. But if I loosen it, I'll be discovered. I sigh and throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" We run to the gate and wait for the others.

"All right! Road trip!"

"Is this guy for real?" We nod.

"Let's go Naruto!"

"He's such an idiot. I can't understand what you like about him."

"Shut up. Talk about that crap in public and they'll figure me out."

"They'll figure you out eventually. You can't keep _that_ concealed for too much longer. Especially since…" I put my hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Shut up, baka." He shrugs and pulls my hand off of his face. We start walking. After a while, Sakura asks about foreign ninja, causing me to flinch slightly.

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign Shinobi?"

"Of course not." I glance back and see that the old man has a strange expression. I have a bad feeling about this. We walk past a puddle.

"Hey Sasuke. It hasn't rained in a few days right?"

"Yea."

"Then why is there a puddle…?" I turn around when I hear the clanking of a chain.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Two Kirigakure ninja have a chain wrapped around him and cut him to pieces. Shit.

"It's only your blood right?" I nod.

"As long as I'm not hurt, everyone will be safe. From me at least." The two go after Naruto next. "Sasuke!" He jumps up and throws a shuriken at the chain, pinning it to a tree. I throw a kunai to lock it into place before Sasuke lands on their arms. He kicks them away from the tree and breaks the chain. One of them goes after Naruto and the other goes after Sakura and the old man. I run in front of Naruto and Sasuke gets in front of Sakura. I feel the claw cut into my skin and close my eyes.

"Kiro-kun, are you okay?" I nod and open my eyes, hoping I'm not…shit. I stare at my hand and Sasuke reacts. "Kiro?" I look at him. "You okay?"

"Don't." Kakashi starts towards me and I back up.

"Kakashi-sensei. That's not a good idea."

"Those claws are poisoned." I frown when he continues trying to get closer.

"Don't touch me. Sasuke!" He nods and steps between Kakashi and me.

"It's really not a good idea to get any closer to him." The wound burns, the poison must be spreading. I close my eyes and sit down, counting in my head. After ten seconds of no movement, and no contact, it should wear off, the uncontrollable strength and killing instinct. "Kiro-kun? Are you okay now?"

"I…think so."

"This is going to sting. You can open your eyes."

"NO!" Both Sasuke and I yell at the same time.

"Why not?"

"You really don't want to know. Just get it over with." Something stabs my hand and I flinch, almost opening my eyes. Hands cover my eyes and Sasuke sighs behind me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"There."

"Is it safe?"

"Yep." I open my eyes and Sasuke moves his hands. My hand hurts.

"I really need to be more careful."

"Okay, why were your eyes solid black?"

"Huh? Oh…um…that happens when I see my own blood."

"And you didn't want to be touched because?"

"Because, you idiot!"

"Calm down, Kiro." I nod and turn.

"Let's go." I trip and fall.

"You okay?!" I nod and get up.

"Damn I'm really clumsy." We start walking again. I pause.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You look pale. Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. Really." Actually, I can't breathe.

"Kiro!" I fall forward and black out.

*Sasuke's POV*

"What's wrong with him?" Did she really have that stupid wrapping too tight?

"We should go back. It looks like Kiro-kun is sick."

"He's not sick."

"Then what's wrong?" I sigh. She's gonna be pissed about this, but it can't be helped.

"Turn around." This is very awkward. Hopefully, the clasp of the wrapping is on her back. The others are turned around. I take a deep breath and reach under her shirt. I find the clasp of the wrapping and undo it.

"What are you doing?" I flinch and look over my shoulder. Kakashi is staring at me. Heat rushes to my face and I pull my hand back.

"Anno…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Shit. Calm down. I have to remain calm. They think she's a guy right? There's no way I should be embarrassed for trying to help her. She's just my friend right? We're just friends. But, she's a girl. And I'm about to reveal that secret to them.

"_If I tell you, and you betray me…I'll have to kill you."_ This isn't a betrayal. She can't breathe with that thing wrapped around her chest. This is a predicament. I have to tell them.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" I take a deep breath.

"Kiro-kun…is really a girl."

"You're funny. Is that a joke?"

"No. Sakura, can you get that wrapping off of her chest please? That's why she passed out."

"Huh?"

"Come on." I pull Naruto and Kakashi-sensei behind a tree and Tazuna follows. Sakura screams after a minute and I sigh.

"If Kiro is a girl, why did you have your hand up her shirt?"

"I was undoing that stupid bandage!"

"How long have you known this?" How long?

"About a week…I guess. Why the sudden interrogation?!"

"It's safe!" We walk back to the path and I help Kiro up.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Thanks." I nod.

"That's what friends are for." She smiles and dusts herself off.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Figures she would try to lighten the mood. We continue on to Nami no Kuni.


	10. Visitors

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 9- Visitors**

*Two months later*

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Kiro-kun!"

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Kakashi is late again. Sasuke and Naruto look at each other and then look away. What is wrong with them? Ever since we got back from Nami no Kuni.

"_Hey, Kiro-kun."_

"_What?"_

"_How would you react if…I said…that I like you?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Huh? I'm just asking."_

"_Well, I would ask you if you liked me as a friend, or more than that."_

"_Well…"_

"_You're blushing, Sasuke."_

"_Huh?! Oh, sorry."_

"_Sasuke, are you okay? You've been acting weird since that fight with Haku. Especially since you ran in the way to protect me and Naruto."_

"_Have I?"_

"_Yea, you have."_

"_Kiro-kun, you…you like Naruto right?"_

"_Yea, I guess. He's funny. But you know? I like you too."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're my best friend. I like both of you as friends."_ They fight over me too; it's not just a rivalry to see who can get stronger.

"Kiro, are you coming?"

"Oh, yea!"

*After the mission*

"Naruto-kun, it's because you push yourself too much."

"Can't you take care of yourself?"

"God damn it! Sasuke!"

"Naruto! If you don't calm down, I'll finish you!"

"Teamwork seems to be suffering lately." I nod slowly.

"Yea! Yea! You're the one ruining our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight you bastard!"

"I don't see what you like about him, Kiro-kun." I shrug. "That's you, you moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad, then just become stronger than me." I sigh. Looks like those two are worse than ever. Sasuke is biting his thumb, meaning he's troubled about something.

"Okay, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report."

"Then I'm going home. You coming, Kiro?" I smile.

"Actually, I was planning on going to the training grounds."

"Wait Sasuke-kun! How about right now we work on our teamwork. Just the two of us."

"You're worse than Naruto!"

"If you have time to bother me, you should practice a jutsu or two. Frankly, your ability is below Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun…" He shrugs and walks off. Kakashi disappears and Naruto freaks out.

"Sakura-chan! Forget Sasuke, let's train together!"

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"How do you stand living with him?" I shrug.

"We're the same type of person. And besides, we tend to stay out of each other's business."

"But you two are really good friends right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey! You said you'd play ninja with us, Bro!"

"What's a ninja doing playing ninja?"

"Anno…Sakura-san?" She seems really upset. I'm going to have to hurt Sasuke later.

"Hey Bro! Who're those girls?!"

"Hey Konohamaru-kun."

"Whoa, good job bro. She's your…girlfriend?"

"You brats are very perceptive." Sakura punches Naruto.

"Wrong!"

"Bro!"

"How dare you!"

"Hey Leader, don't die!"

"You ugly bitch!" She's snapped.

"Anno…Sakura-san, calm down huh? They're just a bunch of know it all brats huh. We can't go around killing people that haven't done anything." She pounds Konohamaru and starts walking off. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Damn it. That ugly huge forehead…is that really a girl? Seriously bro."

"Run. Konohamaru." Sakura turns and chases them down. Konohamaru runs into someone and the pursuit stops.

"That hurts." Sunagakure ninja!

"Konohamaru!"

"That hurt you little piece of shit."

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later."

"I'm sorry; I was messing around and…"

"Hey fat ass let him go!" Oh shit.

"Look, it was an accident. And besides, that brat is the grandson of Hokage-sama. How about you put him down and we all forget this ever happened huh?"

"Who are you?" I frown.

"Kono yaro…!" I crack my hands and walk towards him. "Does it really matter who I am? Really? Now, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you put down the little rat."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He goes to punch Konohamaru and a rock hits his hand.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Another guy who pisses me off."

"Get lost."

"You're outnumbered anyway."

"You again? Listen you little bitch…"

"What did you call me?" I reach for a kunai and glare at him.

"You think you can take me? Bring it on little girl. Unless you're not really a girl." He pulls the thing off of his back.

"You're going to use Karasu?!"

"Kankuro, stop it." I look up and see a kid with brownish red hair and a giant gourd on his back standing in the tree close to Sasuke. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga-Gaara."

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…"

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'm also sorry. Really sorry." Looks like that guy in the tree is the leader. That's a surprise. But then again, he has the look of a murderer in his eyes.

"Sorry to you guys." He disappears and reappears between the two others. "It looks like we're here a bit too early but we didn't come here to play around."

"I know."

"Let's go."

"Hey wait!"

"What?" Sakura steps forward.

"You're ninja from Sunagakure right? You may be allies with Konoha, but it's forbidden for Shinobi to enter each other's village without permission. State your purpose, depending on that, we may not be able to let you go."

"Ha, talk about clueless. Don't you know anything? You're right; we're Genin from Sunagakure, here to take the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Chunin Selection Exam?"

"You're clueless. I'm going home. Oh, your names…Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara right? Try to keep to yourselves while you're here."

"And who are you to order us around?"

"I'm not ordering, I'm just warning." I leave and go to the training grounds.

"Hey did you hear? For the first time in five years, there are going to be rookies in this Chunin Exam."

"No way! It's probably just some stubborn Jounin competing or something."

"No, the story is that four of them are the students of Hatake Kakashi."

"The Hatake Kakashi? Interesting. In the end though, it has a sad sound to it." That voice!

"Neji-kun?" I walk around a tree and stare at the three of them.

"Kiro-kun?" I nod. This must be his team.

"Who are you?"

"Izuri Kiro desu. You must be Lee and Tenten." They nod and look at Neji.

"You know each other?"

"Yea. It's been what? Six years?" I nod. "How's your new place working out? I haven't seen you since…"

"It's great. The Chunin Exam?"

"Yea, haven't you heard?"

"I just did." So Kakashi-sensei is letting us take the exam?

"Oh, Kiro-kun, you should be on one of those teams right?" I nod.

"Yea. Under Hatake Kakashi."

"Eh?!"

"Neji-kun, you never said that you were on a team with a pair of idiots…" He shrugs.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight. If that's what you're assuming. I'm just saying. Well, since this area's occupied, I guess I'll get going. Are you guys gonna apply for the exam?"

"Yea."

"Then I'll see you around."

"Okay." I run to Ichiraku and sit down.

"Izuri-san, it's rare for you to come in here. Is something going on?"

"No. I would like a bowl of Pork ramen please."


	11. Sound

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 10- Sound**

*Second Exam, Day 1*

_I'm skipping around to give you an idea of the progression of the triangle. Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Kiro-Naruto. There's a budding of feeling for Kiro from Naruto, but he only sees it as friendship. It's one sided love for him from Kiro!_

"Naruto!" I throw a kunai to pin Naruto to the tree before he falls to the ground.

"You bastard!"

"Kiro-kun, you're bleeding!" Shit! I look around. This is a desperate situation…

"Sasuke-kun! Get Sakura and Naruto as far from here as possible! I'll catch up!"

"Okay!" I look at my wound and feel the change happen.

"What are you standing there for?" I smile and jump into the air. Like this, I'm ten times as strong as I usually am, because this forces me not to hold back. I attack the guy, furious. I land the hit and black out.

"Kiro? Are you okay?" I sit up and look around.

"What happened to that guy?"

"He disappeared. After you started fighting, he knocked you out and Sasuke started fighting him. He seemed pretty pissed that you got hurt. And then the guy bit Sasuke and said that Sasuke would come looking for him."

"Where is he? What about Naruto?" Sakura looks behind me and I turn. Naruto is just sleeping, good. I scramble to check on Sasuke. He has a fever and there's a weird bruise on his neck. Suddenly, pain shoots through my neck and I clasp my hand over the source.

"Kiro?"

"Shit!"

"Kiro-kun?! Are you okay?" The pain won't go away. "Let me see." She pulls my hand off of my neck and gasps. Is there a bruise on my neck like Sasuke's?

"Sakura…did that guy give a name?"

"Orochimaru." I nod. I've heard of him. One of the great Sanin of Konoha, well known for his human experiments. If he thinks Sasuke will come looking for him…

"There's someone here. Sakura." She nods and grabs a kunai. She turns slowly and sees a squirrel running around. She throws the kunai to stop it from setting of a trap. I notice the explosive note on it as it runs away. "Sakura, did you notice the note on its back?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't. If the person hiding out there is smart, they'll realize that you were trying to stop the squirrel for some other reason. Be on your guard."

"But you're hurt too."

"I'm fine. I heal quickly."

"Heh, up all night?" It's those guys from Otogakure! "But it's no longer necessary, wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him." I stand up.

"Over my dead body. You're working for Orochimaru right? What exactly does he want with Sasuke?"

"What are you? His girlfriend or something?"

"No. But I'm not going to allow cowards who wait until someone is injured to fight them live. Sakura-san, stay here and keep an eye on the guys. I'll take care of these three."

"Oh! Threatening us and you're in no better shape than those three." I walk forward and smirk.

"So you think." I run forward, jumping over the trap that Sakura set and attacking the bigger guy. "Storm of Rain!"

"Amegakure style?!" I land several hits and back up.

"Who are you?"

"Izuri Kiro desu. Former trainee of Amegakure no Satou, currently a Kunoichi of Genin rank in Konohagakure no Satou." I run forward, doing hand signs. "Wood style! Risen Roots!" All three of them manage to dodge that attack, but don't dodge the attack from behind.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Lee-kun!"

"Hey, Kiro-kun, Sakura-san."

"More weaklings from the leaf." The one guy runs forward and I lift roots up in front of me and Lee.

"Kiro-kun, can you do that over here?" I nod.

"Stay in there, Sakura." I enclose the space under the tree to protect them and step forward. "If you want to get at my friends, you'll have to go through me first. Lee-kun is Neji on the way?"

"Probably. We were supposed to meet in thirty minutes and I'm way late."

"Then he's coming." Lee starts his Lotus technique. "Lee-kun!"

"I'll be your opponent." The girl.

"Fine."

"Your hair is nice. Shouldn't you take more time worrying about training than your hair?"

"I actually don't worry about my hair. So bug off, you ugly bitch." She attacks me and I dodge. I kick her square in the face and send her flying. I look back and see that the Lotus wasn't successful. The one guy created a sponge out of the ground using air. Clever. "Lee-kun look out! He attacks with sound itself!"

"Shut up! You're annoying!" The other guy runs at me and I block him.

"Good luck with that." I jump back and land in a crouch. The girl grabs my hair.

"Seriously. Your hair is shinier than mine! Such volume too. This really can't be natural. Hey Zaku. Looks like these two are just boy chasers! Kill that Sasuke kid in front of them!"

"Heh, good luck getting into that tree. That wood is more solid than steel now." I put my hands together. "But still. I can't have you insulting me or my friends. Wood Style! Tree of Binding!" A tree springs up around her and forces her to release her hold on my hair. I jump away and get in front of the tree. The other guy, Zaku, runs forward and grabs Sakura, pulling her by the hair away from the tree. "Sakura! Your hair!" She cuts off her hair with a kunai and I help her up.

"You okay?" She nods and we face them.

"Kin! Kill them!" She gets out of the tree and attacks Sakura from behind. She uses substitution. So basic. They'll figure out her movements easily. I take the opportunity to attack.

"Zanhuuka!" I dodge the blast of air and sound, perfectly able to see it. "Warning. I can see sound, when I want. Your attacks are useless against me." I land and throw a handful of shuriken at him. "That won't work!"

"Really?" He tries to blast them back at me, but they cut straight through his attack and hit him. I gasp as another shock of pain runs through my neck, spreading this time out across my whole body.

"Kiro!"

"Oh! Looks like there's another one! Take her out, Kin!" Shit. Wood style, protective cave! Wood rises up around me and I take the chance to transport myself into the tree. Steam is rising from Sasuke's neck. He gets up and stares at me.

"Kiro?" I can sense Neji outside. I nod.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yea, you're hurt. Where are we?"

"Under a tree."

"You used your wood style to close this up then?" I nod. "Let us out." I nod and open a hole in the tree big enough for us to walk out. In the light, I notice that there's a black pattern crawling along his skin. "Who did that to you?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke…your body…"

"Kiro-kun, you too." I look at my hand and see a similar pattern on my skin, but instead of looking like flames, like Sasuke, it looks like a bunch of squares twisting around my body.

"Don't worry."

"Not only that…I feel power overflowing from me. I feel…great." Crap. I feel like I can't control my body, like when I bleed. "Now. It was you guys right? That hurt them."

"Ino this is bad! You'll get caught up! Return to your body! You come too Chouji! We're hiding!" Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji run off. The pattern on Sasuke's skin spreads further and I try to push it back on my own, smiling when it does. I look over and see that I've been moved and the spot where I was just standing is destroyed, up to the wood protecting Naruto. I sigh in relief that he wasn't hurt. I look around for Sasuke and see that he's got Zaku pinned down, about to break his arms.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" He's smiling. I have to stop him…but how? I hear a snap as he breaks the guy's arms. "Sasuke! Stop!" Maybe…I run up behind him and hug him, hoping he won't have the same reaction to touch that I do when I go berserk. He doesn't, he just stands there.

The pattern recedes and he drops to the ground. "Sasuke…" He stares at his hand. The three from Otogakure leave, leaving a scroll behind. "Are you okay?" He nods and I look up. Neji-kun is staring at us. I wave at him slightly and he jumps out of the tree.

"Let's go."

"Give me a minute to wake up Lee." He nods and Tenten goes over to Ino and Lee.

"Kiro. Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea. Hey, you shouldn't get soft on me just cuz I'm a girl, Neji. I can still kick your ass."

"You're probably right. We'll just have to see." I smile and he walks off.

"Huh?"

"Neji and I…we have a complicated friendship. I'm more worried about you though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." I nod slowly. He lost control…is that what I look like when I go berserk? "Hey guys, let's get cleaned up. Naruto awake?" Sasuke and I get up and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji leave. Sakura picks up the scroll and we start walking. "I hear the river. We can stop there to rest. I have a medical pack in my bag that I can use to fix any wounds." They nod and we get to the river.


	12. 3rd Exam

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 11- 3****rd**** Exam**

"Hey, isn't your birthday soon?"

"Huh? Oh, July 4th. Why?"

"The exam started on the first right?"

"It's been four days since the exam started. Yesterday was my birthday. And the day before was Neji's. I'm going to go scouting. I'll be back here in an hour." My teammates nod and I leave our makeshift campsite.

*Next Day*

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji." I run down the stairs to check on Hinata.

"Hinata-san!" Naruto comes too. It took three teachers to stop Neji from killing her. I didn't realize his grudge against the Main Family was this strong. "Hinata-san…" I glare at Neji and he shrugs, going back upstairs. I shake my head and follow him. "How could you do that? You could have killed her?" Neji doesn't answer me. "Neji. I know you have a grudge against her father, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Hinata! And on top of that, she's your cousin!"

"You're up next."

"Eh?" I look at the screen and sigh. It's me versus…some guy I haven't seen. I go back down to the lower level and face my opponent. Let's see. Usually I can analyze my opponent at a glance. He's from Amegakure, which helps. I guess the rest of his team forfeited before these matches start. I sigh and the proctor starts the match.

"Give up little girl."

"Against a wimp from Amegakure? Hell no." He attacks me and I dodge.

"You were unlucky when I became your opponent."

"Really? I was about to say the same." An opening! "Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Three two one, one copy appears. Perfect, that's all I need. I rush at him, gathering chakra into my hands. He dodges the doppelganger and I go through the smoke to attack. I use the gentle fist style and knock him completely back.

I can see sound, energy, and chakra in battle. And I've stopped his chakra flow completely. "You shouldn't be able to stand."

"Eh?! How can Kiro use that?!"

"She was trained by the Hyuuga. It's only natural." I roll my eyes and wait to make sure the guy doesn't get up. He doesn't.

"Izuri Kiro, win." I dust myself off and go upstairs.

"Good job!" I shrug and stand beside Sakura.

"Wow." I smile.

"So she grew up with you?"

"Yea." Good, no one is even mentioning that everyone thought I was a boy before.

*Two days later*

"Do you have someone to train with for the main matches?"

"Huh? Oh Sakura. No, I don't. I really don't know who I would ask either. Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke. Naruto is training with Jiraiya-sama, I guess I could…no."

"Who?"

"Well, Hiyashi-sama, but I don't think he'd agree. It was a pain in the ass getting him to train me in the first place."

"Maybe you should just ask him." And on top of that, I don't know how he'll react to me being a girl. I nod anyways and start walking down the road.

"Oh, Konnichi ha, Kiro-kun. Do you need something?" Oh, I found him without having to search.

"Actually…I'm in need of help to train for the main matches of the Chunin Exam."

"And you decided to ask my help?" I nod and bow.

"Onegai shimasu, Hiyashi-sama."

"Fine. It's not like Hanabi is in any shape to train recently anyways."

"Huh? What happened to Hanabi-chan…? Sorry, I don't need to know."

"It's alright. You don't live here anymore, but we all still consider you as family. She sprained her ankle while training a few days ago. The doctor said that she should stay off of it for a few weeks."

"Oh."

"Come on." I nod and follow Hiyashi-sama to the practice room.


	13. Final Matches

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 12- Final Matches**

"Let's see…first I'm up against Dosu, who uses sound. I'll definitely be able to beat him. Then I'm up against Shikamaru, who manipulates shadows and such. I'm not sure I'll be able to match up against his brains and strategic abilities though. He kicked my ass at Shogi the one time I played against him on a dare…"

"Muttering to yourself? Come on, one more time before we head out." I nod and Hiyashi-sama goes to attack me, I predict his attack by the flow of his chakra and quickly react. I've completely mastered the Gentle Fist Style in thirty days. Today's the main matches.

"I'll head on out. See you at the arena!" I run to the arena and look around. "So many people! Wow!"

"Hey Kiro-kun!" I wave and line up with the others. My match is last. Huh?

"Hey, where's the guy I'm supposed to fight?" It looks like Sasuke hasn't gotten here yet either. The Hokage starts talking to the crowd.

"There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches. Look at this." He holds up a sheet of paper with the line up on it. Dosu is completely off the roster.

"There have been some minor changes to the tournament. Check once again to see who you're fighting." So my first match is against Shikamaru. Great, I wasn't planning on fighting him just yet.

"Hey! Hey!"

"What?"

"Sasuke isn't here yet, what are you gonna do?"

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will receive a default loss." Loss? That will set him back on his goal! He has to show up in time. I glance at Gaara, the guy he's supposed to fight. That bloodlust…did he not wait for today? Is that what happened to Dosu? After what he did to Lee-kun, I wouldn't put it past him to kill someone just for the hell of it. "All right guys. This is the final test. The arena is different, but the rules are the same as in the prelims. There are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, you got it?" We all nod. "Now the first fight. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji. Those two stay here, the rest of you go to the waiting room"

"Good luck, Naruto, Neji-kun." I walk with the others up to the waiting room. I don't know who to cheer for. The guy I like or the guy who's almost like my brother. I shrug and decide to root for both of them. It's not really like Naruto stands a chance against the Gentle Fist, or Neji's eyes. Neji can see everything with his Byakugan; he's mastered that almost better than Hiyashi-sama.

"So, who trained you for this? You seem pretty confident."

"I do? And Neji-kun's uncle, Hiyashi, trained me. What are they talking about? I can't hear."

"Who knows?" I shrug and watch the fight. Naruto wins.

"All right Naruto! Great job!" The whole crowd seems excited by the results. Where's Sasuke? He should be here by now.

"The Uchiha Sasuke match is being postponed until later! Next! Kankuro, Aburame Shino!"

"I forfeit!" Huh?! Kankuro forfeits? That means…my match is next!

"Okay. Nara Shikamaru, Izuri Kiro!"

"Makuse. Always girls."

"Get over it, Shikamaru." I jump into the arena and run to the center. I laugh when Naruto pushes Shikamaru into the ring. "I have a question. Whoever wins this will have two matches in a row right?"

"Yes." I nod and get ready.

"Come on Shikamaru-kun!" He gets up and walks over. The fight starts and I jump away from Shikamaru, measuring the range of his shadow. I can strategize from here. To keep him from getting closer to me, I need to make sure he won't be able to get close without getting hurt. He seems to be really unmotivated by this, he's staring at the sky. I take the time to take stock of my surroundings. The arena is a perfect circle, with trees scattered throughout. Let's see…if I can change the environment to my advantage without using wood style, which would be to my advantage in both matches.

Against Shikamaru's Kagemane, if the ground is unlevel, however, that creates more shadow for him to use to extend his range. So I can't use that…close up that hole. If he gets me trapped over there, he can easily use that hole to extend his shadow with the darkness of the hole. Plan ahead Kiro. Shikamaru can manipulate his own shadow and connect it with any shadows within the range of that. If there are inanimate shadows within his range, he can use those shadows to extend the reach of his shadow. So if I create more shadows, I'll set myself up for an easy defeat. Then, if I destroy that hole over there…I clench my fists in my concentration and close up the hole absently.

There, I don't have to worry about that now. Now, if I wait too long to make a move, the lowering of the sun will lengthen the shadows and increase his range even further. Meaning I have to finish this quickly. I pull out my scroll of weapons and make it its usual size. Use the weapons as a diversion, then attack from the fray before he has a chance to react. "If you're not gonna do anything but stare at the sky, Shikamaru, why don't you just forfeit?!" He looks at me.

Good, I've got his attention. I open the scroll a little and summon a small fan, with knives embedded in the end of each piece holding it together. "Then I'll just finish this quickly." I concentrate and push chakra into the fan before opening it and sending the knives flying at Shikamaru. He dodges them, but doesn't notice the string attached to them. I have to be careful not to cast any shadows. I pull the knives back quickly and the blunt end of one hits Shikamaru in the head. I get the knives back and sigh. He's not even reacting, except…what is that hand sign he's doing? No, it's not a hand sign. He did that when we were playing Shogi that one time. He's strategizing. Shit.

There's no way he can come up with a decent strategy! He doesn't know half of my abilities or techniques. All he's seen are glimpses of my hand to hand combat skills and only a small amount of my wood style techniques, from during the second part of the exam when I was protecting the others. I look at the sky. I still have time to finish this before the shadows get too long. I slip my hand through the handle of my fan and set the scroll on the ground. He's strategizing, so I have time to get my new jutsu ready. I was going to wait to use this against Temari, but I have to finish this quickly.

This whole match has been a test of the mind. Though I know more about Shikamaru's techniques than he knows about mine. I look in his direction, he's disappeared. Shit. He must be finished strategizing. I have to hurry. Daton, splitting earthquake. I put my hands on the ground and the arena shakes. Almost got him trapped. There. A shadow stretches out towards me and I dodge it quickly, getting out of his range easily. I have to be careful though.

My scroll! I run as fast as I can to grab the scroll and get out of the shadow's range again. Suiton, Rain of Silver. The moisture in the air turns into sharp, microscopic, needles that look like raindrops and flies through the air and stone to hit Shikamaru. I didn't use lethal power, so he shouldn't be too wounded from that. If I get close, he can nab me with his shadow. He climbs out of the rubble and faces me. He's still not admitting defeat. If I have to make him give up or knock him out, fine. I'm not losing this match.

If I win, maybe Naruto will notice me more. That's my hope right now. I fully open my scroll and direct the flying weapons at Shikamaru with chakra strings, deliberately avoiding vital points. Looks like he's down for the count. Shikamaru gets up. Damn. Looks like he's still okay. I just screwed myself. I can't move. The shadows. No problem. I can mentally send my weapons back and he should have to release the…oh shit. He's walking towards me, forcing me to walk as well, closing the gap. I can't get away from this.

"I give up."

"Huh?"

"I give up. I've come up with plenty of strategies for after I captured you, but I've used almost all of my chakra in the process. It would be pointless to go on." Figures he'd give up.

"Okay…Izuri Kiro, win." Shikamaru starts to walk off and Naruto jumps into the arena.

"Why did you give up?!"

"Shut up Naruto! Go back upstairs!" I send my weapons back and stretch, trying to ignore Naruto and Shikamaru arguing. Looks like the leaders from Amegakure are pretty excited about this fight. But…leaves fly around the arena and Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke appear. "It's about time you showed up! You're lucky you didn't get disqualified!"

"Your match is next, Sasuke."

"After mine!" He nods and walks upstairs with Naruto and Shikamaru. Temari opens her fan and glides into the arena.

"Finally, a girl."

"Tired of fighting guys?"

"I've been fighting guys my whole life. Let's get this over with." The fight starts and she swings her fan, causing a whirlwind. I pull up a wall of earth to block her attack.


	14. Temari

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 13- Temari**

"How does she still have chakra after that last fight?!" I roll my eyes at the yelling spectators and jump over the wall, swinging my own fan and sending the knives flying at her. She tries to blow them away, but I redirect them with my chakra and manage to scratch her. If she thinks I'm a long range fighter, I'm not technically. But she's also seen a bit of my close range skills, and she's not a close contact fighter. And since I didn't get to finish my new technique combination in the last fight, I still have that advantage. And if Hiyashi-sama is watching, he knows that I tried to get it done at the last fight.

I smile and pull the knives back, hitting her again in the process. Now, Daton, Splitting Earthquake. She's trapped in the stone. I have to hurry because she can use that fan to blow away the rubble. Suiton, Rain of Silver. I land the hit. Now, she comes out of the rubble, blowing it back. I run through the dust, dodging the flying rocks, and get behind her.

"Boo." She turns and I knock her fan out of her hand. It looks like that's her only weapon, but I could be wrong. With long sleeves, there could be weapons concealed there. I take the chance and attack her, using the Gentle Fist style. She goes down and it's called as a win for me. I nod, satisfied, and go upstairs.

"Good job!"

"Thanks Sasuke. Good luck against Gaara."

"Thanks. Where's Neji?"

"Probably in the infirmary. He took some pretty hard hits in his fight with Naruto. I was going to go check on him in a little while." Sasuke nods and walks back out to the arena. I get up to the waiting room and lean against the rail.

"Good job, Kiro!"

"Thanks Naruto." Chanaro! He's excited!

"Hey, Naruto, will you tell me how the match turns out? I'm going to go see how Neji's doing."

"Sure." I leave the waiting room and go to the infirmary.

"Is Hyuuga Neji still down here?"

"Yea. Go on in." I smile and go into the room.

"Hey Neji!"

"How did your match go?"

"I won both rounds."

"You had to fight two times in a row?" I nod.

"Yea. Shikamaru technically beat me, but he forfeited right at the end. And then I kicked Temari's ass!"

"I thought I sensed your new Earthquake technique twice. You're still full of energy though." I nod.

"Yep! It's the entire combo that drains me. And even then I'm still right as rain."

"You're crazy." I shrug and lean against the wall. "So, your boyfriend get here yet?"

"Sasuke? He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend."

"Who happens to be a guy that has a crush on you."

"I can't help that. And he knows that I like Naruto. He's respecting that by not being stupid."

"You just like hanging around strong guys."

"No. I like hanging around guys that I can beat in a fight. If they were too strong, it would be pointless to hang out. Guys like that have a superiority complex. Even some guys that aren't that strong have a superiority complex. Speaking of one of them."

"I don't have a superiority complex."

"Yes you do."

"You're still mad about the prelims?"

"I'm actually still pissed that you would be such a jerk. Though I know that's just how you are."

"Did you come down here to lecture me?"

"Nope. I just wanted to say hi."

"I can't believe you got Hiyashi-sama to train you." I smile.

"I actually didn't have to ask much."

"Something's going on out there. What's that noise?"

"Raikiri! It's one of Kakashi-sensei's techniques. He must have taught it to Sasuke." That's surprising, since that's his original technique.

"Hiyashi-sama came down here right after my match."

"Huh?"

"He wanted to talk to me about my father."

"Really? What did he say?" I know already what happened to Hizashi, but I haven't heard about it from Hiyashi-sama.

"He said that my father wasn't killed for the sake of the clan."

"Sounds like…"

"An excuse for the Main family, that's what I thought. But if you had been down here, you would have seen that he was actually sincere."

"So, what happened?"

"He said that Father offered to take Hiyashi-sama's place that day, and insisted on it, because he wanted to help his brother."

"Wow." I look up and run to the window, climbing on one of the beds to look outside.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going outside to check! I'll be back." I run to the door and wave. "See you later." I smile and run up to the waiting room. Huh? "Where's Naruto? And Shikamaru?"

"They went up to the stands I think." I nod and run up to the stands. I can't see the arena very well anyway. Genjutsu? Kai! I duck to dodge flying shuriken and sigh. This is annoying. "Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?!"

"Kiro! Get down." Someone's behind me. I turn around and quickly block the kunai with my fan; I only just realized that I still had it hanging from my wrist. I push the guy back and run to the rail. Sasuke's gone! And so is Gaara! Shit.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's gone!"

"Crap. Sakura, Kiro, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Then track them down." I nod and Sakura gets up, keeping low to dodge weapons. I duck and run over to them. Shikamaru is just sleeping.

"Oy, wake up idiot."

"How are we going to track them?"

"By their chakra. I can sense chakra, and the more familiar I am with a person, the easier it will be to find them. Oy! Bakayaro, wake up!" I hit Shikamaru in the back of the head and he jumps up. "Come on."

"Look out!" Gai throws a guy through the wall, leaving an opening for us.

"Come on!"

"What are we doing?"

"Finding Sasuke and the guys from Suna. Come on." We jump out of the arena and I take the lead. "This way."


	15. Tracking

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 14- Tracking**

*About two months after the attack*

"Hey Sasuke, are you hungry? I couldn't sleep so I made…Sasuke?" I look around his room. He's gone! And so is his bag. I run out of the house and search for Sasuke. "There you are! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I stare at Sasuke and he turns around. I grab his shoulder. "Sasuke. What are you talking about? Why are you leaving? You're not going to go to Orochimaru are you?"

"Come with me."

"No. There's no way I'd go with you, or even let you leave. You can't leave us like this. We're your friends. And Sakura…"

"I don't care." I frown and back up.

"Sasuke…don't do this. It's idiotic! You're smarter than this!"

"And it's smart to stay here, where I won't get any stronger? All I'd be doing if I stayed would be wasting time on frivolous missions."

"Sasuke. You're that obsessed with revenge that you'll kill yourself? That's what you'll be doing if you go to Orochimaru! He's the type that would kill you the moment it was in his interest!"

"And it's killing me to stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Kiro."

"What are you talking about? I understand that you want to get stronger so you can kill Itachi, but…" Suddenly, Sasuke grabs my shoulder and kisses me. I back up and slap him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kiro, I love you. That's why I want you to come with me. And that's why it's killing me to stay here. Because you love someone else."

"Sasuke…I…you're right. I do love someone else." But Naruto…he never even acknowledges me. "You know perfectly well…"

"Don't."

"Sasuke…I do love Naruto. But I also love you. It's different than with Naruto, but still…you're my best friend! Don't you think that it will kill me to see you leave like this?!" It looks like he has something else to say, but he turns and walks off. If I follow him, I'll just get killed. I turn and run to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama!"

"What?" She was sleeping.

"It's Sasuke. He's leaving!"

"What?! You passed the exam, find Shikamaru and…"

"There's no time to put a team together! He's leaving now. If we don't follow him immediately, he'll get to the country border and we won't be able to do anything!"

"Then go after him alone. In the morning, I'll send Shikamaru and a team after you. Good luck." I nod and leave. I run by the house and grab my weapon scroll and weapons before following Sasuke. Looks like Sakura ran into him. She's asleep on the bench. Probably due to a genjutsu. I run out of the village and hide behind a tree when I spot the Sound Four. They're talking to Sasuke, but I can't hear them. I don't want to risk getting killed by them right now. But if I come out, maybe because of his feelings for me, Sasuke might make them let me live. I see the girl hand something to Sasuke and realize that it's a pill of some sort. No. They put him in a barrel and seal it. Shit.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Crap. Hey fatso, hurry up."

"Watch it."

"I'll stop her. Go on." I stop in the clearing and face the girl. "Who are you? How did you catch up this quickly?"

"I don't think it matters who I am. Besides that I'm going to stop you and your group from taking Sasuke to Orochimaru."

"Good luck with that." She pulls out a flute and I quickly put earplugs in.

"Sound won't work against me. Especially if the sound is the only form of attack."

"Shit." I can't hear her, but I can read lips. She pockets the flute and runs after her teammates. I sigh and follow them. She's setting traps the whole way, along with the traps that were already set by her team specifically for pursuit. I stop and look around. There's no way I'm letting them get away. It's getting light already. And I can sense Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Neji following now. I wait for them; the Sound four are resting for some reason.

"Kiro?"

"Yo. It's about time someone caught up."

"You've been following already?"

"Yea, there are four of them. The same four that were with Orochimaru when he attacked the village. I haven't figured out what their abilities are, except that the girl fights using sound from a flute."

"You have earplugs in."

"Yea." I pull out the earplugs and smile. "I can read lips, sorry, I completely forgot about the earplugs."

"Then how did you know that we were coming?"

"I can sense chakra. Anyways. They're resting. We should hurry up." The guys nod and I start running. They follow. I dodge the traps easily, while they have to go around them before they set them off.

"Slow down, Kiro-kun."

"No chance of that." I'm not going to let them get away. Spider thread. They'll be expecting us. I climb up a tree and run along the treetops, to avoid the threads. I sense when the others get caught. What is going on? Their chakra is slowly disappearing. I drop to the ground and look around a tree. It's the large guys. What is his name? I don't remember it being said. Either way it goes, it looks like he's eating the chakra of my friends. It looks like the dome that they're trapped in is weaker on the side farthest away from him. I know what I have to do now. I run around and hide behind the dome. "Neji."

"Something wrong?"

"Shush. Kiro-kun?"

"Is Shikamaru on the other side of the dome?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Quickly, tell everyone to get as far away from this side of the dome as you can."

"Okay. Guys, go to that side."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I smile when I hear them moving around. Good. I gather chakra into my fist. Daton, Crushing Fist. Stone surrounds my fist and I pound the wall down. "And this is when you say thank you."

"You again?!"

"I'm going ahead. Catch up." The guys nod and I run past the fat one. After a few minutes, the others catch up. "Where's Chouji?"

"Taking care of that guy." I nod and we get closer to the ones from Otogakure.

"Looks like they're expecting that guy to have stopped us."

"Looks like it."

"I can get ahead of them, if you come up with something to catch them off guard, we can stop them quickly." Shikamaru nods and explains a strategy. I nod and run ahead, again above the trees.


	16. Spiders

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 15- Spiders**

I get ahead of the remaining sound ninja and watch for the signal. Looks like they've figured out Shikamaru's illusion. Great. I have to use my genjutsu before I expected to. I catch all three of them in the illusion and smile.

"One of you guys get that barrel. Hurry." Shit. The girl breaks the illusion and attacks me with her flute. I cover my ears and kick her back. Her attack forces me to break the genjutsu and back up. If I can just get her to stop moving. I make eye contact and manage to get her in another Genjutsu. Looks like she specializes in genjutsu. I get a good distance from her and stand beside Neji. The guy with six arms tosses the other guy the barrel and we decide on who keeps the guy busy.

"Kiro, I know you want to catch them, but help me out." I nod.

"Fine. Naruto-kun, you're more likely to be able to get him back anyways." He nods and they run after them. Neji and I face the guy and I sigh. "Fun."

"Ready?" I nod and feel that mark spread. "Kiro?"

"Don't worry. Let's finish this guy quickly." Neji nods and I notice the guy getting ready to spit something at us. It's a spider web. "Left." Neji nods and dodges just in time. One of us has to stop him from using those spider webs. He attacks again, with gold colored weapons from his mouth. Both Neji and I use the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga, Divine Rotation, deflecting the attack and coming out without a single scratch.

He summons a giant spider and I shudder. I hate bugs. Especially spiders. The rotation won't work. The big spider explodes into about a hundred little spiders. Wood clone! I replace myself with a wood clone and hide underground. The guy is on a branch. I can easily hide in that tree and get him at close range. While I'm underground, I pull my fan out of the holster on my leg, it's my favorite weapon, so I decided to carry it outside my scroll. I put my hand through the handle and go through the tree, coming up behind the enemy and attacking him before he notices me.

He barely manages to dodge the blades and attack me with web. I push chakra into the web and destroy it. He suddenly realizes that it's a doppelganger down there fighting alongside Neji and I hide in the tree again, reappearing beside Neji.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really. Did it look like it?"

"Any ideas?" I nod.

"He's a long range fighter."

"That doesn't help much."

"Hold on. Oh shit. Right." He nods and dodges.

"Well?"

"Hold on." Neji nods and I run towards him, I plan to use that thought transfer jutsu that I worked out, but it requires physical contact. I touch his hand and run up a tree, doing hand signals. Ushi, saru, u, ne, inoshishi, ushi, uma, tori, ne, tora, inoshishi, tori, me, ushi, hitsuji, mi, inoshishi, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, uma, ushi, hitsuji, tora, mi, ne, saru, u, inoshishi, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, inoshishi, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tora, mi, ne, saru, u, inoshishi, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, inoshishi, tori. Water style, water dragon jutsu. _'__Dodge to your left.'_

The moisture in the air condenses and transforms into a dragon that I direct towards my enemy, barely missing Neji because it's hard to move that giant thing quickly. When the water and dust clears, the guy looks way different than before. His skin is darker, and his hair is longer, and there's a third eye on his forehead. And on top of it all, his chakra just increased by ten. This mark increases my strength. Is that what he's using? The same mark?

If I can release it more, maybe…I feel the crawling sensation again and look at my hands. The squares are darkening and condensing on my skin. I look up and see the guy forming a bow and arrow from his mouth. _'__Run, Neji.'_ We both start running and I hear the arrow being loosed. _'__Left!'_ Neji dodges to the left and the arrow shoots past him. It looks like Neji's blind spot has been figured out. And it's not helping much that Neji is spending so much chakra to fill that blind spot so he can sense the attacks. It looks like he's been hit quite a few times and is losing blood.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking. This was unexpected." Actually, I'm trying to release that mark to the point that our enemy is using it.

"Kiro?" I look at my hands and smile.

"Got it." Looks like this form increases all of my abilities, including my eyes. I can see even behind me. Perfect. And there isn't a blind spot. I stop and get behind Neji. "Keep going, we're actually going towards the others. I'll catch up."

"But."

"Just go. I'll catch up. Have you ever seen me lose a fight?"

"No. Just catch up." I nod and he starts running again.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily." Shit.

"Neji! Look out!"

"Huh?" An arrow rips through my shoulder, barely missing my heart because I turned to warn Neji, and hits Neji.

"Neji!" There's a string attached to the arrow, running through the wound. It's hard to breathe. If this is attached to the arrow…another arrow rips through my stomach and I feel the second impact from the string. If I send my chakra through this string…I touch one of the strings and channel my chakra into it. I sense Neji doing the same. The string dissolves and I fall forward. I'm not going to be able to last much longer. _'__Neji, don't die. Please.'_ I pass out.


	17. Help

**Rain's Truth (Rain Part I) 16- Help**

I wake up in a hospital room. So I didn't die after all. I try to sit up, but give up when I figure out that I can't move. The places where those arrows hit still hurt, but it's not like before.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Hiyashi-sama!" I wince.

"Looks like you shouldn't talk much."

"Do you know how Neji's doing?"

"He's fine."

"That's good. I guess Naruto couldn't get Sasuke back?"

"You're right."

"And the others?"

"Apparently, your friend Chouji was badly injured, but he's fine now. And Naruto was hurt pretty badly as well, but there wasn't a risk to his life. And the other two were fine, minor wounds."

"And the dog?"

"Oh, he won't be able to walk for a while, according to the vet."

"You're well informed."

"I figured you'd be asking questions when you woke up, so I talked with Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to check on Neji. Hurry up and get better."

"Yes sir." Hiyashi-sama laughs and I hear the door open and close. So everyone is going to be okay. That's great. But Sasuke…I hope he'll be okay. I try to sit up again and manage to move enough to cause pain to shoot through my body. Bad idea, trying to move. And I'm short of breath, looks like I can't talk much without getting tired. "Makuse." I glance towards the window and notice a vase with flowers in it. Those flowers…Hiyashi-sama must have put them there, either him or Hinata, those are my favorite flowers. Camellias.

"Hyuuga said that you're awake." Tsunade-sama. "Camellias?"

"They're my favorite flower, regardless of the meaning."

"Anyways. I noticed that mark on your neck. Have you had a run in with Orochimaru?"

"Yea, during the Chunin exams."

"Then why didn't you go with Sasuke?"

"Because, I wouldn't trust Orochimaru if my life depended on it." And since I couldn't do anything to bring him back, I'm going to train and get stronger in order to get him back. And I'll try harder to get Naruto to like me. Like Sasuke, I'm tired of loving someone who doesn't return my feelings.

"Once you're able to get up and walk around, you'll be able to go home." Home?

"I'd…like to ask Hiyashi-sama if I can return to the Hyuuga estate."

"Why? Where have you been staying? What about your family?"

"I'm an orphan, no family. And I've been staying with Sasuke." I can't go back there, not now. That would be about as painful as going back to Amegakure.

*Three Months Later*

"Kiro, aren't you going to see Naruto off? I heard he's leaving today."

"I wanted to, but unlike you, I'm still not fully recovered. I think it's because I took the brunt of those attacks."

"Yea, yea. If you don't do anything, you'll never fully recover." I roll my eyes and smack the back of his head. We're back to being roommates, even though now everyone knows I'm a girl.

"And besides, Jiraiya annoys me."

"And with that, if you didn't dress the way you do, you wouldn't have _that_ problem."

"Not you too, Hiyashi-sama."

"Hinata-sama, I thought you would have gone to see him off as well."

"What?! You didn't know?" Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino walk into the yard. Akamaru runs up to me and jumps into my lap, forcing me to pet him. "She already went out of concern for him! But when she saw him all bandaged up, she almost fainted. That embarrassed her so much that she didn't dare show her face!" Both Neji and I burst into laughter.

"K-Kiba-kun!" I stop laughing and grip my side. Not a good idea. I still haven't been able to go back to Sasuke's house. I made Neji go with me when we got out of the hospital and he had to go inside to get my stuff. On the bright side of it all, it looks like the relationship between Neji and his uncle, as well as between Hinata and her father, are being mended. I'd love to see them get along way better still.

"Come on Akamaru! We'll see you in a little bit, Hinata." She nods and Akamaru stays in my lap.

"I think he's taken a liking to me, Kiba-kun. Akamaru-kun, go." Akamaru whines and I set him on the ground, pushing him slightly towards Kiba. The two guys leave and Hiyashi-sama stands up, finished with his tea.

"Kiro, it's your turn." I nod and get up. I've been practicing with Neji and Hiyashi-sama since I got back, but I've still been unable to fully recover. I run out of energy quickly and my side starts throbbing after a few minutes. It's probably because I hate to take the medicine that Tsunade-sama gave me. She said that it would help me get better, but I've never been much for taking medicine.

"Otou-sama, Kiro-kun needs to take her medicine first..." I glare at Hinata and she hands me the bottle of medicine.

"You're evil, Hinata." She smiles and I down the medicine. I set the bottle down and walk towards Hiyashi-sama. I guess I should be better about that stupid medicine if I'm going to be able to help get Sasuke back.


	18. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
